Amer Khammash
Amer Khammash (born in Salt, Jordan 14 November 1924) was a Jordanian Lieutenant General and Adviser to King Hussein of Jordan. Biography He was the son of a lawyer and judge Baseem Khammash. Amongst his achievements, General Khammash was the first recognized Jordanian pilot and received his pilot training in Middle Wallop in the United Kingdom in 1949, and received his wings in 1950 from the Late Founder of Jordan, King Abdullah I. He returned to Jordan and later attended United States Army Command and General Staff College in Fort Leavenworth, Kansas in 1958, where his portrait hangs in The Hall of Fame in the Staff College. After graduating from the College he returned to Jordan and was promoted to General Chief of Staff in 1967 after the Six-Day War. Following this he held various high ranking positions such as: Minister of Defence, Personal Representative of his Majesty King Hussein, Minister of the Royal Hashemite Court, and Personal and Political Advisor to His Majesty King Hussein until he was appointed to the Upper House of the Parliament of Jordan in 1988. He held this position until the year 2000. Amongst his many achievements and medals that he received in his well-accomplished career, the most notable were the Légion d'honneur, the highest-ranking French decoration, which was awarded to him by President Charles De Gaulle of France. Queen Elizabeth II also presented him with an Associate Knighthood of the Venerable Order of Saint John. He was also awarded the highest honor medals from King Hussein for duties to his country: Alnahda Medal 1st Degree, Al Istiklal Medal 1st Degree and the Al Kawkab 1st Degree. He also received the Vatican Medal from His Holiness Pope John Paul II and many other Medals from various Arab and International Leaders. During his career, General Khammash met numerous Heads of State including every U.S President starting with Dwight D. Eisenhower in 1958 and culminating with President Bill Clinton in 1992. General Khammash died after a short illness in Amman, Jordan on the 13 February 2010 at the age of 85. He was afforded a full military funeral in Jordan, which was televised throughout the Middle East. General Khammash is survived by his wife Samiha,his two sons Mazen and Maher, daughter Suzi and 9 grandchildren. References He was the son of a lawyer and judge Baseem Khammash. Amongst his achievements, General Khammash was the first recognized Jordanian pilot and received his pilot training in Middle Wallop in the United Kingdom in 1949, and received his wings in 1950 from the Late Founder of Jordan, King Abdullah I. He returned to Jordan and later attended United States Army Command and General Staff College in Fort Leavenworth, Kansas in 1958, where his portrait hangs in The Hall of Fame in the Staff College. After graduating from the College he returned to Jordan and was promoted to General Chief of Staff in 1967 after the Six-Day War. Following this he held various high ranking positions such as: Minister of Defence, Personal Representative of his Majesty King Hussein, Minister of the Royal Hashemite Court, and Personal and Political Advisor to His Majesty King Hussein until he was appointed to the Upper House of the Parliament of Jordan in 1988. He held this position until the year 2000. Amongst his many achievements and medals that he received in his well-accomplished career, the most notable were the Légion d'honneur, the highest-ranking French decoration, which was awarded to him by President Charles De Gaulle of France. Queen Elizabeth II also presented him with an Associate Knighthood of the Venerable Order of Saint John.1 He was also awarded the highest honor medals from King Hussein for duties to his country: Alnahda Medal 1st Degree, Al Istiklal Medal 1st Degree and the Al Kawkab 1st Degree. He also received the Vatican Medal from His Holiness Pope John Paul II and many other Medals from various Arab and International Leaders. During his career, General Khammash met numerous Heads of State including every U.S President starting with Dwight D. Eisenhower in 1958 and culminating with President Bill Clinton in 1992. General Khammash died after a short illness in Amman, Jordan on the 13 February 2010 at the age of 85. He was afforded a full military funeral in Jordan, which was televised throughout the Middle East. External links * Prime Ministry of Jordan website * Ammon News Article Category:1924 births Category:2010 deaths Category:Jordanian generals Category:Jordanian aviators Category:Non-U.S. alumni of the Command and General Staff College Category:Légion d'honneur recipients Category:Government ministers of Jordan Category:Defence ministers of Jordan Category:Transport ministers of Jordan Category:Members of the Senate of Jordan Category:Knights of the Order of St John